1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a managed notification system. More particularly, the invention relates to systems and methods of recognizing objects and/or making selective notifications influenced by recognition results.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Object recognition includes recognition of real-world objects of interest to a user. Where object recognition is recognition of a person's face, biological indicators termed biometrics are typically involved.